Smurfette's Pet
by Lac Lausanne
Summary: This story follows on from 'The Wizard Hunt'. Gargamel is now being 'looked after' by the Smurfs. The potion to restore him to normal will take almost a month so he has to stay with them. Will they end up killing him with kindness or will he learn the power of love?
1. Chapter 1

It was early morning in the Smurf village. Papa Smurf and Sassette were in the former's laboratory huddled around a box on the table.

"What are we going to do with him Papa?" asked the your Smurfling as she looked down into the model hovel at the tiny Gargamel, the evil wizard looked so helpless and unthreatening now that he was no bigger than three smurfberries high.

"My priority at the moment is to find a way of changing him back to his correct size. I don't want him in the village for longer than necessary but we can't turf him out into the woods as he would not last one minute out there on his own. Isn't that right Gargamel?" smirked Papa at the tiny human.

Gargamel looked up at the giant Smurfs filling his field of vision. He wanted to shout and scream terrible things to them but he knew that they would just laugh at him. His reduced size meant that his voice would sound all squeaky to them and he would end up being humiliated.

He summoned up all his courage to just glare at them with all the malice he could muster under the circumstances but inside he was shaking like a leaf.  
The two Smurfs just laughed and then the roof of the fake hovel was replaced. He was once again plunged into darkness save for the daylight coming through the air holes punched into the sides of his prison. He heard the door click shut as they left the mushroom house. He rushed to one of the small holes and stood on tiptoes to try and make sure that he was all alone.

He had never liked being confined anywhere. Even a town made him feel claustrophobic, that's why he liked living out in the wild far from others. This box on the other hand magnified his feeling of panic and he had to get out of here!  
He did not feel that he could trust the Smurfs and he did not want to become their plaything, he'd rather die than be their pet.

He suddenly felt very angry and ran to the kitchen table, picked it up and threw it with all his might at one of the walls of his prison. The wall buckled a on by pure adrenaline and his desire for freedom he picked up the table once more and then thew it again and again at the wall until the wood splintered and a ragged hole appeared just big enough for him to squeeze through.

He was out! But how to get down? He was on the table in the laboratory. He looked around him and on the shelves high above him there were plenty of ingredients that he could use to make magic to help him, but he could not reach them and to his horror he knew that he might be stuck as a tiny human for almost a month as the main ingredient could only be prepared by the light of a full moon.

Feeling dejected, he sat on the edge of the table deep in thought. He had no way to get down without hurting himself. He could now appreciate how brave the Smurfs must be to be so small in the forest. They had one advantage over his frail human body. They seemed to have spring loaded heels just like grasshoppers. How else could they jump so high and fall from great heights without injury?  
He looked down at the floor of the laboratory from his high perch and for a moment he felt very dizzy and had to move away from the edge. He had almost felt like jumping to his doom.  
Gargamel tried to shrug off that horrible feeling, got up and walked around the circumference of the table trying to see if there was any way down. Maybe a chair or even a stool that he could at least jump onto. But alas, he was trapped and he knew it.

Papa had not gone far, Sassette had gone off to play with the other Smurflings who were helping Smurfette to water the flowers which surrounded her pretty mushroom house.  
It was her pride and joy and was the only bright pink house in all of the village. Even Vanity Smurf thought it was garish but Smurfette just told them that they could not surpass her taste in home decor. Most Smurfs didn't argue with her on that point.

The elderly Smurf came to a plain looking mushroom house. This one was in natural woodland colours and blended into the forest very well. It was the home of Handy Smurf. Papa knocked on the plain wooden door and it was opened by a Smurf wearing tatty overalls and sporting a red pencil behind his right ear.

"Good morning Handy. Just wondering if you could help me with something?" said Papa Smurf with a cheery smile.

"Anything for you Papa. What can I do for you?" asked the younger Smurf who was trying to wipe some grime from his hands with a very dirty cloth and ended up making his hands ever grimier.

"As you know, we have Gargamel in our..care. I feel that the fake hovel will not meet his needs now that he knows he is going to be with us for a long time. I would like you to build a stronger 'habitat' for the human. Something where we can keep an eye on him but it has to be unbreakable and escape proof." answered Papa with a glint in his eye.

"Ah I see, of course it would have to be the 'fishbowl'," giggled Handy Smurf. Papa tried to suppress a smile but failed.  
The 'fishbowl' was the one cage all Smurfs could not escape from. It was a large glass bowl that Papa Smurf had made by magic one day when he had wanted to see how good his little Smurfs were at escaping from cages and traps. The neck of the bowl narrowed dramatically at the top so that the only way to get in was to be covered in a slippery substance and pushed into it very hard like a cork in a bottle. The only way out was by breaking the glass from the outside.  
Due to a special magic coating on the inside surface it meant the walls felt and had the same properties of metal but it was perfectly clear as glass. This cage was unknown to Gargamel and the Smurfs regularly practised escaping from cages and traps. They frequently spied on the wizard when he built his cages and other traps.  
Armed with this information they would make duplicates of what they had seen. With constant practice they perfected ways to escape. This combined with distraction techniques meant that they ran circles around the old 'Coot' of a wizard.

Handy opened the door wider and invited Papa into his home. In the corner of the room stood the 'fishbowl' it almost filled the whole room to the ceiling. It was big enough for two Smurfs at a time and of course it would now be too big for Gargamel. The village leader went up to the bowl and took out a wand. He muttered some spells over it and it began to shrink so it was small enough to carry but large enough for the miniature wizard. At least ten tiny Gargamels could fit in there.

Papa made sure that the neck of the 'fishbowl' was reduced in size so that when the time came they could fit the human through it.

"There, that will do nicely! I'll magic some furniture and bedding in there and of course he will need some sanitary facilities. I think that could be done by magic. No sense in getting our hands un-smurfy," smirked Papa and Handy gave a wry smile.  
Their greatest enemy was in the palm of their hands and they were going to take every opportunity to have some fun.

Whilst the Smurfs were planning his incarceration the evil wizard had a brainwave as to how he could get off the table. He hurried over and climbed into the fake hovel through the hole he had made earlier. He then stripped the bed of all the sheets he could lay his hands on and collected up anything else that could be made into a makeshift rope.  
He then climbed back through the hole with his haul and methodically set about ripping each sheet into strips and tying each strip to the next. He soon had a usable rope. He now needed to find an anchor point.

He returned to the hovel and he gave it a push with all his might to see if he could move it. The wooden box barely moved but it was still too far from the edge of the table where he needed it to be.

With almost superhuman strength born out of sheer desperation and panic he managed to inch the fake hovel to the edge of the table. He put one end of the rope through an air hole and then climbed back in. Inside the gloom of the box he looked for somewhere to tie the rope onto. It would have to be strong enough to hold his weight.  
His eyes rested on the overturned table, yes that would do and he started to tie his rope onto it, tying a double knot for safety.  
He went back outside and snaked the other end of the rope over the edge of the table and saw that it fell short by about five meters. But it would be safe enough to let himself drop down from that height.

He gave a few 'test tugs' on the rope and slowly lowered himself off the edge of the table. His legs and arms were shaking with effort and terror and he willed himself to concentrate on a careful and steady descent. He tried to not look down too much and just kept looking straight ahead. One slip would mean disaster. After what seemed like hours but was only a few minutes, Gargamel literally came to the end of his rope.

He clung onto the last bit of cloth and now had to look at the floor below him. It was only a few meters to jump, he would just have to make sure that he landed on his feet with his knees bent. He took a deep breath and let go.

Not far away the Smurflings were busy in Smurfette's garden, they had watered all the potted flowers and were now doing some weeding for her. It was always easier to week in wet soil and soon only the pretty flowers were left in the immaculate beds. The useless weeds were left to wither and die in the sun. Sassette was just straightening up from weeding her own little patch of garden when a shadow fell across her. She turned around and a great big tongue gave her a slurpy kiss right on the smacker! It was Puppy!

"Oh you soppy dog! You've got me all wet! I'm going to have to change my clothes now. Yuck dog drool!" chidded the young Smurfling and she shooed Puppy away. The little dog gave a whimper and then scampered off to find some other Smurf to lick and drool over.  
The other Smurflings watched Sassette leave and Nat went after Puppy holding a stick in his hand.

"Hey Puppy! Do you want to play fetch? Go get it!" and he threw the stick to one side. Puppy bounded happily after the piece of wood.

Smurfette looked up from her work and smiled at the scene before her. Now that Gargamel had been shrunk she felt that the whole village could breathe a sigh of relief knowing that their enemy could not descend upon them at any time. As long as he was their prisoner he could do no harm.  
Azrael was another problem that they would have to deal with when the time came. Puppy would protect them. With that comforting thought she went back to pruning the rose bushes.

Back at Papa Smurf's laboratory, Gargamel had managed to get down safely and looking back up towards the edge of the table he was quite impressed with himself. He did not like heights at the best of times and it seemed that his fear of the Smurfs had overwhelmed his fear of heights.

He made his way towards the mushroom house door and there was a crack in the doorframe. Thankfully he was slim enough to push his way through and once outside the mushroom he kept to the shadows trying to work out his next move.  
In the distance he could see a garish pink house and then a flash of yellow and blue. He moved forward a little and squinted his eyes and saw that it was Smurfette.

That traitor! He had given her life and ever since the Smurfs turned her 'good' she had been a thorn in his side. It was a thorn that could hurt more than others. She was his creation and for a better word she was his daughter!

Then he felt a hot breath on the back of his neck and the world around him went black, hot and slimy as Puppy swallowed him up in one gulp.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Smurfette's Pet (Chapter 2)**

Papa carried the 'Fish bowl' back towards his laboratory. He wanted to show it to Gargamel to make sure that the evil wizard knew that he had no chance of escape. If he could be contained in one place then they would all be safe until the time came to release the human in his normal form. If he had no hope of escape he might be easier to live with as well.

Thinking about it maybe they had played a very nasty trick on the bad tempered old man by messing with his potions but he had to be taught an important lesson.

"Don't mess with the Smurfs or else!" He looked up at the sky, the sun was burning hot today and he could feel beads of sweat dripping down his neck and making his hands slippery. This glass prison was heavy and he almost dropped it.

He finally got to the door of his home and used his right shoulder to heave it open then he pushed it fully with his back. Once past the threshold he turned around and his heart dropped into his stomach.

There was a hole in the side of the fake hovel and a little rope made out of bed sheets hung over the edge of the table. Papa put the 'Fish bowl' down on the floor and started to look around his laboratory. He moved boxes, furniture and books that were lying around but there was no sign of the wizard.

Papa started to feel angry at himself for leaving Gargamel unguarded. Now he had escaped he could get up to all sorts of trouble!

Smurfette in the meantime was in her garden showing Snappy how to prune roses correctly. The surly Smurfling was finding it hard to concentrate on anything for long but having a go with the secateurs made things more interesting. He found a renewed enthusiasm for gardening now that he could cut things up and he pretended that he was battling through impenetrable thorny bushes to rescue a smurfy maiden.

Slouchy on the other hand was doing his favourite job which was sleeping in a corner of the immaculate lawn.

Smurfette had given up trying to get the lazy young smurf to do jobs as he never did them right or even finished them. But he was part of the Smurfling group and it would be mean to excluded him from any activity.

Suddenly there was a shout from Nat. He came running towards Smurfette's mushroom house with a look of panic on his face.

"Quick, come quickly! I think there's something unsmurfy with Puppy!" his face was all wet as if he had been crying.

"Oh my! Just show us where he is and I'll see if I can help" answered Smurfette trying to calm down the young Smurfling.

"He's eaten something very bad and it's making him sick! I think he's dying...sob!" cried Nat.

Smurfette took his hand and she ran with him, closely followed by the remaining Smurflings. Even Slouchy woke up and managed to run along.

They did not need to go far. Just around the next mushroom house the poor little dog was wheezing and hacking. The sides of its body were straining as if something was blocking its throat. But it was not fully blocking it as they could hear breath being forced in and out but whatever it had eaten was not going down or up. Or so they thought.

Puppy suddenly gave an almighty heave and was violently sick right in front of them. They all had to jump back to avoid the putrid acrid mass that came out of the dog's stomach. Smurfette could not even look at it and the stench was making her gag.

But whatever had been blocking Puppy's throat had been expelled and the dog looked very relieved. Nat and Snappy rushed over and placed reassuring hands on the dog's nose to let him know that everything would be OK. As they did so the ejected mass was quickly solidifying in the hot sunshine.

"We can't leave this sick just lying around in the village, I'd better go and tell Papa. There is no way that I'm touching it as I feel like heaving myself now!" said Smurfette whilst trying to hold her nose and talk at the same time. The lack of wind and the humid heat were intensifying the smell and she felt quite faint.

As she started to move away a movement caught her eye. The pile of dog sick was moving!

"Aarghh! something is alive in there! Nat lend me your stick, I'm going to have to prod whatever it is. It could be a small helpless animal or bird," grimaced Smurfette annoyed with herself for noticing. Now she would have to hang around longer than she wanted, poking sticks in dog sick!

Using the stick borrowed from the young Smurfling she moved round the mass to get a better view of where to probe. The 'thing' was black in colour so maybe it was a mouse?

She pushed the stick in to where the movement was and tried to lift the creature out of the hardening crust of congealing stomach contents. It would have to be rescued soon or it would suffocate.

She pushed the stick further under the object and gave a bigger heave, this thing was well and truly stuck! She put more force against the stick and the natural springiness of the wood and the sudden release of the crust meant that the creature that had been imprisoned flew through the air, sailing over the heads of the watching Smurflings.

"Was that my smurf or was that Gargamel?" exclaimed Snappy. Everysmurf just stared at each other open mouthed. They did not notice Papa running up to them with a look of thunder on his face.

"What's going on here? Everysmurft needs to be helping to search for Gargamel. He's escaped and there is no telling where he could be and what he could be up to!" declared the village leader.

"Err, Papa I think we've smurfed him!" replied Nat.

"Yeah but now we've lost him again!" sighed Snappy, looking over in the direction of where the tiny human was 'pinged' out of the dog sick.

"Quick there's no time to lose, he might be running off right this minute. We can't let him get away. He won't last long out in the woods but he's too stubborn to realise this!" shouted Papa Smurf running off in the direction of Smurfette's garden.

Where to look? Papa, Smurfette and the Smurflings spread out around the garden and frantically looked for the evil wizard. Slouchy was already in the garden and sat up watching them. He had sneaked back to his sleeping spot after puppy had been sick as he didn't want to clean any of it up. There were some jobs no self respecting Smurf should ever be asked to do.

"Hey what are you smurfing for?" he asked the others.

"Gargamel!, he was in the sick and Smurfette tried to get him out and he somehow managed to get 'pinged' over here, but we don't know where he's landed?" answered Snappy in an annoyed tone of voice.

"Oh, I thought I heard something a few moments ago. It sounded like a thump and a big splash. It came from the water butt," replied Slouchy and he stood up and walked over to it.

Deep in the clean water he could see the evil wizard lying face up at the bottom of the butt.

"See?, look he's in here, just sitting at the bottom!" exclaimed Slouchy.

"What? Quick, push the butt over NOW!" shouted Papa and he ran over and helped Slouchy to push it over.

The butt thudded onto the grass and a great gush of water flooded the thirsty grass and was absorbed in seconds. There lay Gargamel their evil nemesis looking for all the world like a drowned rat!

Papa Smurf bent down and scooped up the tiny human in his big blue hands. He checked him over and straight away noticed that he was very pale and was not breathing, which was not surprising at it seemed that he had got knocked out hitting the inside of the water butt and then sinking to be bottom unconscious.

Carefully Papa started to apply pressure to Gargamel's chest trying to expel any fluid from his lungs. Each pump of his fingers on the tiny chest made water gurgle out of the man's mouth, until the seventh pump. Then he got the result he was looking for. Gargamel started to have a coughing fit and curled up on his side, retching out even more water.

After a minute or so of this he slowly sat up, still sitting on Papa's open hand and blinking hard due to the harsh sunlight and the blood that started to trickle from a wound on his forehead he looked up at his surroundings, and with a look of pure confusion on his face he uttered words that the Smurfs thought they would never hear from Gargamel. He simply said,

"Who are you people?"

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Smurfette's Pet

(Chapter 3)

Smurfette and Hefty were walking back to her mushroom house. It was a warm evening and she had spent the day with the strong smurf just relaxing and swimming in the river. She liked being with Hefty but she sometimes thought that he tried to tell her what to do. No one told her what to do and they frequently had arguments about it.

Once she had put her hair up and he said he did not like it. He suggested that she should wear it down as before. She did not listen to him and ended up having him sulking around her like teenager. She couldn't stand the atmosphere that was being created so she did what he wanted just to keep the peace.

Lots of other things were controlled by him, but they were so subtle that she ended up thinking that maybe she was the one at fault and being unreasonable. It was always turned against her.

"Come on Smurfette, let me come in and we can have another smurf," coo-ed Hefty whilst trying to drawn Smurfette closer to his body.

"I'm very tired Hefty. I just want to sleep now. I'll see you in the morning," she managed to say in a strong voice and she shut the door on him.

Hefty just scowled at the wooden barrier between them, how dare she refuse his advances. He wanted to bang on the door and demand to be let in, but other Smurfs were milling around getting ready for the night and he himself was feeling a bit tired, maybe that's why he felt so angry he thought to himself.

He walked back to his own house and on the way he passed Papa Smurf's Laboratory.

Hefty peeked through the open door and saw Papa with the tiny Gargamel. The latter was laid out on a little bed that sat on the table, he was naked from the waist up, the rest of him was covered in a sheet. Gargamel was moaning a little but had his eyes closed. He did not look very well at all.

Papa was changing the dressing on the tiny human's head. The gash still looked quite deep and a big purplish yellow bruise was spreading over the left side of the wizard's face. Papa finished applying the dressing just above the wizard's left eyebrow. He adjusted the yellow sheet and red blanket over the unconscious human and tucked him in for the night, he then transferred the bed with its occupant into a small cage, carefully placing it inside via the hinged lid which formed the roof.

Papa turned around and almost jumped out of his blue skin when he saw Hefty just standing there in silence.

"Oh, my smurf! Why did you not let me know you were here? You almost gave me a smurf attack!" gasped Papa looking annoyed.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. I was just wondering why are you even bothering to look after him? I mean if he's that ill then let him perish, we'll all be better off without him!" answered Hefty and he glowered at the sleeping form of his sworn enemy.

"Hefty! I'm ashamed that you would even say such a thing! All creatures that are in need of help are welcome in our village and as a Smurf you should understand that we must do our utmost to help them if we can. Even the unloved creatures. Did you forget about that time we helped that snake when it wandered into the village a few months back? It could have killed us all but it was already suffering from claw injuries from the hawk that had tried to eat it.

But it understood that we were trying to help it and it calmed down enough to allow us to treat it. Soon it made a good recovery and left our village without threatening any of us. Fear can make any creature act violently its only natural.

"That may be so, Papa. But can we ever trust Gargamel? He is more of a snake than a human," spat Hefty. He wanted to go over to the sleeping human and squish him in his powerful blue hands and watch the evil wizard's eyes glaze over as he squeezed the life out of his puny little body.

" I believe that everyone should be given a second chance or even a third one, but as I said before we have a duty to care for him until I can make the potion to return him to his correct size.

And Hefty, please stay away from him as I'm not sure I can trust you to not be violent. If I ever find you hurting him I will smurf you. Do you understand?" said Papa, looking Hefty right in the eye.

Hefty tried to avoid the village leader's gaze but he was brought back to attention by the sound of Papa getting angrier.

"DO I HAVE YOUR PROMISE THAT YOU WON'T HURT HIM?" asked Papa with a stronger voice. He was being very serious now.

"Yes, you have my promise Papa," answered the strong smurf and keeping his head down he walked away from the laboratory. Papa did not know that Hefty had his fingers crossed all the time.

Walking across the village square to his house, Hefty was muttering to himself. He felt very angry and wanted to smash his fists into something before he could feel calm again. That wizard has no right being alive. He should have drowned in the water butt. Maybe they should have just left him out in the woods to meet his fate with the wild animals who had no 'smurfy' rules about helping others. Sometimes it sucked to be a Smurf having to be nice to everyone!

He barged into his door and slammed it behind him making a picture on his wall fall down and break.

"Aarghh! I can't stand it anymore!" he shouted at the top of his voice and he ran over to the punch bag that always hung in his living room and he pummelled the leather with all his might, grazing his knuckles. He didn't care about the pain he just wanted to get his anger out of his system.

After about twenty minutes he finally exhausted himself and he went into the bathroom to run some water over his bleeding knuckles. Whilst watching the blood wash away he was thinking about his pills.

He had got them from a troll who lived in another part of the forest. Trolls were ugly but they were super strong and this particular troll was the strongest of all. Hefty had found some gold in one of the smurf tunnels and in exchange the troll had given him a bottle of special pills that would make him very strong.

He had been taking them for about a month and all the other Smurfs were impressed with his new physique. He could lift heavier weights now and his muscles were bigger than ever. But the troll did warn him that a side effect would be unreasonable rage and jealousy.

But of course Hefty ignored this warning as he was in love with the idea of being the strongest Smurf in history, he had to keep the pills secret though. If Papa ever found out he would be smurfed for sure.

Hefty dried his hands and applied some healing cream to his wounds. He then went to bed and was sound asleep in no time. He started to dream about all the ways he could torture the evil wizard before getting rid of him for good. He would be a hero amongst the Smurfs and he would have Smurfette all for himself.

Not everyone was sleeping tonight however. Back at Papa Smurf's laboratory, the elderly Smurf was woken by the sound of shrill screaming. He quickly lit a candle and hurried out of his bedroom into the main room and saw that at last the tiny human was awake, but he the poor thing was absolutely terrified!

In the candlelight, the naked wizard looked like a mole rat but not as cute, at least he had the presence of mind to keep the sheet wrapped around his lower half.

"It's alright Gargamel, you're safe in the Smurf village," said Papa slowly pulling up a chair and sitting next to the table.

Gargamel just stood there shaking like a leaf, his eyes as wide as saucers, even the little hair he had seemed to be standing on end.

"Wha..wha..what are yer...yer..you?" he stuttered in a little squeaky voice.

"Well I'm a Smurf, you know me, I'm Papa Smurf," replied the elderly Smurf wondering what was going on.

"Are you a giant? Are you going to eat me?"

"Ermm, no. We are trying to help you. You had an 'accident' with a spell and you ended up in our village. Then...ermm...how can I put this. You got into a bit of trouble and got hit on the head amongst other things that you don't really want to know,"

Papa started to stroke his beard and thought carefully about his next question.

"Do you know who you are?" questioned Papa getting a little closer to the tiny human who in turn was trying to shrink away from his gaze but unable to escape due to the bars of his little cage.

"I'm...i'm not sure but you called me Gargasmell?" stuttered the wizard. Papa gave a chuckle at this response. He never imagined in hundred years that Gargamel would actually mistake one of their insults for his own name. He was tempted to confirm this to the confused human but he was not that cruel.

"No,no its Gar..ga..mel," he enunciated.

"It seems to me that you may have lost your memory. Hopefully it will only be temporary. You did have a very nasty knock on the head and you've been unconscious for the last couple of days," said Papa Smurf.

Gargamel seemed to relax a little and was sliding his back down the bars of the cage to sit on the floor whilst pulling the sheet around his shoulders.

"Where are my clothes? I'm feeling cold," squeaked the tiny human.

"Your rags fell apart I'm afraid and our tailor is a bit busy, but the Smurflings have some dolls and maybe some of the dolls clothes will fit you, let me have a look they did bring over a box of them," Papa got up and went to a shelf and took down a small wooden box full of tiny dolls clothes. He went to the cage, opened up the roof and deposited the box inside.

"There, have a rummage through that lot and see what fits you. You must be very hungry by now. I'll get you something to eat and drink," and Papa went into the kitchen to prepare some food for his tiny guest.

Gargamel slowly got up from the floor and had to steady himself as he felt quite light-headed. Yes it was true he was feeling ravenous and his stomach started to growl in anticipation. He moved towards the box and started to pull out some of the clothing. Most of the items were dresses so he chucked those over his shoulder in disgust, then he found a pair of trousers. He tried to get them on but they were ridiculously baggy on him even with a belt. Others that fitted were just the wrong colour. Finally towards the bottom he found a pair of blue dungarees. He recalled that he did not like the colour blue, but at least this item of clothing would not require a belt. He also found a white shirt that just about fitted him and in no time he was all dressed and feeling a bit more confident.

"Ahh, I see that you've found what you needed. I've brought you some Smurfberry pie and a cup of tea," said Papa Smurf and he opened up the roof of the cage once more placing the tiny items inside and taking out the box of clothing.

"Thank you, I must admit that I'm feeling quite hungry," replied Gargamel in his funny little squeaky voice. To him he was speaking normally but his reduced size meant that everything he said sounded funny to others. Papa sat back down on the chair by the table and watched the human eat. Within a couple of minutes the pie had been wolfed down and the tea drunk.

"Do you want anymore?" asked Papa

"Just some tea would be good," answered the wizard. The pie had filled a hole but he was not coming back to seconds. He was trying to remember the taste but any memories of the past seemed to be locked away in his mind and even attempting to remember was giving him a headache. Papa got up and brought him another cup of tea.

"So, why are you keeping me in a cage? Is it for my own safety or yours?" queried Gargamel. Papa looked at him thoughtfully. He may have lost his memory but he was still quite perceptive of what was going on around him.

"A bit of both. Some other Smurfs in the village don't like you at all and may wish to harm you. This cage is for your safety. But I also have to be sure that you are not a threat to my Smurfs, even in your reduced state,"

"Why what have I ever done to your Smurfs?" asked Gargamel with a look of confusion. Papa did a double take, here was the evil wizard right in front of him, unaware of all the trouble and strife he had brought to the village for the last thirty years or so. He so wanted to tell this despicable human exactly what he thought of him but it would be a waste of his time right now and to be honest he just wanted to go back to bed.

"It's a long story Gargamel. Just get some rest and we'll talk in the morning," sighed Papa and he got up from the chair taking the candle with him. Gargamel got out of his clothes and got back into the bed.

"Good night, Papa Smurf," squeaked a little voice

Papa cringed a little. Tomorrow was going to be quite a strange day.

To be continued...


End file.
